The claimed invention relates to computer aided technologies (CAx) such as computer aided design, engineering, analysis and manufacture in general, and managing operations from multiple CAx clients in particular.
Multi-user CAx technologies enable multiple users to collaborate on projects. However, with multiple CAx clients collaborating on a single project, operation execution orders can become intermixed and result in errors or failures.